The present invention relates to improvements in motion transmitting apparatus of the type wherein rotary movements of a first part initiate predetermined movements of a second part and/or of the first part. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus wherein an angular movement of one of the parts entails an axial and/or linear movement of another part by way of a motion transmitting assembly wherein the convolutions of a helix which is non-rotatably associated with the first or second part are tracked by at least one follower which is combined with the second or first part.
An apparatus of the above outlined character is disclosed, for example, in published German patent application Serial No. 100 33 649. A drawback of such earlier apparatus is that they cannot be readily mounted in and/or withdrawn from the constituent or constituents (e.g., one or more clutches which are installed in the power train of a motor vehicle to transmit motion from a combustion engine or another prime mover to a change-speed transmission) which is or which are to receive motion therefrom.
Other motion transmitting apparatus of the class to which the present invention pertains are disclosed in my commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/040,771 filed Jan. 9, 2002 for “MOTION TRANSMITTING APPARATUS”.
Each and every United States and/or foreign patent and/or patent application identified in the specification of the present application is incorporated herein by reference.